Grand tournoi action vérité dans le monde manga
by kasumi-chanandakuma-chan
Summary: C'est un grand tournoi action vérité avec plein de personnages et deux présentatrices un peu folles. Kasumi et Akuma prendront un grand plaisir à faire souffrir nos personnages adorés. Bonne lecture!


Grand tournoi action vérité dans le monde manga

( désolé pour les fautes de french mais on est des analphabétraves -")

Kasumi : Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre fanfiction ! Tout d'abord nous allons nous présenter. Moi c'est Kasumi une baka finie ! Et la fille au regard de pyschopate c'est Akuma !  
>Nous vous présentons notre grand tournoi Action Vérité ! Le premier et peut être pas le dernier...Il y aura 6 round et le gagnant remportera un prix dont le contenu restera secret pour l'instant. Voici les participants du premier round :<br>Hannah Claude Alois Grell Sebastian Ciel Lau :Edward Alphonse Winry and clé a molette Pinako Ling Greed Kimblee Deidara Zetsu Envy Glutonny Konan Luffy Namy Zorro Sanji Sasori Kakashi Kakuzu Pain Hidan Sakura Naruto Ichigo Konn Rukia Renji Matsmoto Orihime Itsugaya Zangetsu Tobi Zabuza Itachi Roy Riza et Black Hayate Havoc Fantome de Hugues Beast.

Voix off (qui s'appelle Selma-sama) : Bonjour et bienvenu a notre grand tournoi Action Vérité dans le monde manga ! Dans les coulisses les candidats viennent de se rencontrer ! Et à occasion spéciale concurrent  
>,il y a deux fantôme parmi nous !<p>

Akuma : Uruse ! C'est à nous maintenant ! Bon, reprenons -_ le monde connait les régles de action vérité ? Donc vous connaissez les régles du jeu sauf 2 que nous avons rajoutés ! chaque participant a 2 chances et pour chaque round les auteurs ont le droit de faire dégager 2 personnes. QUE LE JEU COMMENCE !

kasumi : La 1ere participante est Hanna * les auteurs la regarde avec un sourire sadique *.

Akuma : action ou vérité ?

Hannah : vérité

Kasumi :Hanna as-tu mal a ton oeil crevé ?

Hannah : non plus maintenant

Kasumi et akuma ( parfaitement synchro ) : Dégage !

Akuma: suivant ! Aaaaaah Claude ! *rire sadique * Action ou vérité ?

Claude : Action

Kasumi: Va te pendre !

Claude : non !

Akuma et kasumi ( encore synchro ) : Dégage ( pensées des auteurs : c'est si facile de virer quelqu'un qu'on aime pas !)

Kasumi:Le prochain est le fantôme de ,action ou vérité?

Alois: Vérité.

Akuma: Alois, est ce que c'est Hannah qui a ton oeil dans la gorge?*sourire sadique*

Alois:Je ne me prononcerai pas!

Kasumi et Akuma: Eh bein tu es éliminé!

Voie off: La règle dit que chaque participants a droit à de...Elles sont passées où?

*musique des dents de la mer*

Akuma et Kasumi (encore synchro, elles le sont toujours!): Dérrrrrière!Grrrr...

*grand cri*

Vois off:La...la...lach...LACHER CE COUTEAU!

Akuma et Kasumi: NOOON!

(Quelques secondes plus tard)

*Akuma et Kasumi reviennent à leur place et akuma lèche le sang qu'elle a sur les doigts*

Public *appeuré*: Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?

Participants: Mais pourquoi on a signé ce contrat, c'est des malades!

Akuma et Kasumi*Rire sadique*: La vois off sera bientôt de retour. Il faut juste lui laissé le temps de ressusciter!(on est dans le monde manga après tout!)

Akuma: Grell-sama! C'est à toi!

Grell* se précipite*: Ouuiiiiii!

Akuma: Action ou vériter?

Grell: Action.

Akuma: Détravesti-toi!

Grell*se tortille*: Ah non! Pas devant mon Sebynounet! Je serais trop gênée!

Sebastian*frisson*: Maître! Au secours! Sauvez-moi!

Ciel: C'est toi qui est censé me protéger, pas le contraire!

Akuma:Ha! Ha! Je t'ais entendue! Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu as signer le contrat *prends son apparence démoniaque* Et puis! Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme sa! Personne ne peut te sauver! Je vais te torturer! HéHé!*rire sadique*

Kasumi: Akuma-chan? Pourquoi ils veulent tous partir?

Akuma: J'en sais rien!

Public: C'est des monstres!

Akuma et Kasumi: Mais non! On est gentilles!

Kasumi: Enfin, JEsuis gentille!

Akuma: C'est pas faux! Maintenant, silence ou je vous tue tous!

Kasumi: Même mois?

Akuma*Regard pyscopathe*: Bah bien sûre!

kAsumi*voix de gamine*: Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude! Na!

Akuma: Allez Kasumi-chan! Je te laisse la prochaine!

Kasumi: Super, c'est Seby-chan!

Sebastian*regard d'assassin*: Comment tu ma appeler?

Kasumi: Sebastian, action ou vérité?

Akuma*chuchote à Kasumi*: Change bien de sujet vas!

Sebastian*après quelques secondes de réflexions*: Vériter.

Kasumi: Qu'elle est ta plus grande faiblesse?

A suivre...


End file.
